Secrets You Shouldn't Keep
by xtechxnerdx
Summary: (Spoilers for Season 4 Show Finale) Ping reflects on the decisions he made and the reasons he had. MWFP-era.


***SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 AND THE SEASON 4 FINALE AHEAD***

A/N: WOWZA, it's already been over a year since I posted my first (and last) fic ovo''

Not entirely sure how I feel about this piece, I always worry that my quality of writing has gone down when I don't write for long periods of time and it might have in this case, I'm not sure, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless~! nwn

This story is entirely based on/inspired by the headcanons mentioned here (thanks to acelaces, kk-sis, and truly-charmed c:): post/74594153156/

I had to expand on them a bit because while I like the idea of Nigma favouring Ping Finnwich, I think Finnwich saying that Nigma always made him work a little harder meant that he knew Finnwich was smart enough to go further than the others on less information. Wasn't able to fit everything from the headcanons in the post but I tried, haha/ (also didn't know if Wurst's first name was ever mentioned so I just made it Richard for the sake of having a name)

Reviews appreciated, flames used to burn a school's non-MWF phones ^o^

Rights reserved to Detentionaire's creators and affiliates

* * *

If there was anything he regretted, it was not telling the others of His Eminence's plans.

He knew that Richard was horrible at keeping secrets, especially when it came to hiding something from the great _lizard_, but Eliza and Max could have been trusted; he was positive that bringing down His Eminence's plans would have gone a lot quicker if he had only enlisted the help of his two friends. Unfortunately, the creation of Mann, Wurst, Finnwich, and Ping created divisions within the group. They no longer saw each other as friends, but as rivals. They were rivals for His Eminence's affections, or, at least, whatever falsehood of sincerity it was that the creature created.

At the time, he had had doubts about whether or not the others would believe him once he revealed His Eminence's true intentions. Even with the loss of their Principal, the tension between him and Max hadn't eased at all. At first glance, it seemed like Nigma always favoured him over Max, despite the clear idolization the boy possessed for the man. However, he noticed that Nigma would often praise him, but look pointedly at Maxwell. How the compliments he gave were cleverly disguised to discredit his work only slightly to favour Max's contribution more. The pride he had in Maxwell was so cleverly hidden it was no wonder the rest of the group assumed Max was his least favourite. When they heard a lack of recognition, he saw the hint of trying to push Max harder. Nigma saw potential in Max, not him, and only wished for the boy to tap into it one day. Max never caught onto it though. All he could hear was the need for him to work harder and be better. Be better than _him._

Then there was the problem of Eliza...

She immersed herself into the company, the projects it could develop, and the ultimate future it would have in the world of business. The idea infatuated her and she became aggressive when somebody changed or disrupted her plans. To this day, he was unsure of why she became so desperate to get the company running; he suspected it had something to do with the privilege she received with coming from a well-off family. Eliza was well skilled in academics, athletics, and socialization and, as such, was well liked throughout the school and community. The nagging feeling that she was only receiving this type of affection because her family was incredibly powerful pushed her to try her hardest in every aspect of life, to prove that she was deserving of other's attention without her family's influence. It never worked. The feeling lingered, following her in every success and failure of life. The chance to create the most powerful company in the world without her parent's help must have been enticing and she poured herself into the idea. He thought that telling her would be crushing; her one claim to independence was to help a greater evil, how could she take it lightly?

So he didn't tell her, didn't tell _anyone_.

They probably thought him cowardly, thought the pressure of trying to create a large corporation was too much for him, and forgot his entire existence after he hid. He hoped that last part wasn't true but it was unlikely. By running away he had given them a greater chance to please His Eminence, why should they care about the little Korean boy who disappeared one day? Why wonder about the so-called friend who left them clueless and naïve? Why worry for a person that left them as good as dead?

If there was anything he regretted, it was not telling the others of His Eminence's plans.

Perhaps if he did, bringing down His Eminence's plans might have actually worked…


End file.
